


You're The Only North Star I Would Follow This Far

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Soldier!Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton comes back home and whisks him away and amidst it all Calum forgets that it's New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only North Star I Would Follow This Far

**Author's Note:**

> talk about longest title ever
> 
> (For Des, hope it's okay! ♥)

Calum wasn't expecting a phone call on New Year's Eve, okay so maybe he was but more from his mother and not Ashton – definitely not Ashton. It was sort of a shock really, he hadn't spoken to the blonde since he enlisted. He'd tried sending letters but it seemed they either never got to Ashton or they were simply ignored, Calum hoped it wasn't the latter.

He picks up the ringing phone with shaky fingers and mumbles out a quiet 'hello'. The voice that he hears on the other line is steady unlike his own and he almost falls over when his brain registers just exactly who it is.

"Hey Pup! I'm taking you out tonight! So get ready, I'll pick you up round half past ten."

Calum _can’t_ speak, his jaw is slack and his brain has managed to short-circuit and _dear God_ his heart... When he finally gets his mouth to work his words stumble over each other and come out as a garbled mix of 'Ashton?!' and ‘okay'.

He can practically feel Ashton grinning against the phone and then with a soft 'see you soon' the line goes dead and so does Calum. Well it feels like that anyway.

The Kiwi lets out a loud exhale as he slumps against the living room wall. _Is he back? Was that really Ashton?_ Calum wouldn’t put it past himself to have imagined it, he missed Ashton terribly and God it'd been forever since he'd heard his voice. But no. No, he hadn’t imagined it.

He’d heard it, he’d _felt_ it.

* * *

It’s a couple of hours later when Calum hears the doorbell to his apartment ring and he stands, almost immediately, and heads straight to the door. His nerves are alight as he reaches for the doorknob and with an unsteady breath he twists it open.

The door opens and Calum’s breath catches in his throat, _Ashton._ He can’t even say it aloud, afraid the boy-no, _man_ in front of him will disappear if he does. He doesn’t move for a moment more, neither does Ashton, but then Calum is breathing him in and taking up all his space.

“Ash…Welcome home.” Calum breathes out and then Ashton’s arms are around him, squeezing him tight and Calum’s never felt safer in his life. His fingers are gripping Ashton’s old jumper and he doesn’t want to let go, wants to stay here – with Ashton, _forever_.

But Ashton pulls away with a cheeky smile and his hand ruffles Calum’s black tresses and he turns away – Calum’s afraid that Ashton might be leaving him but he’s not.

“C’mon Pup, we’re going somewhere remember?” The blonde says before grabbing Calum’s hand in his. Calum grins and follows Ashton away from the apartment complex, away from his doubts…

* * *

They don’t take a car and they don’t take a taxi either and it makes Calum confused because  _how are they supposed to get to the city if they don’t have a means of transport?_

Calum notes that it’s already 11:30pm and there’s barely anyone out, save for a few people partying and he isn’t sure _why_ exactly they’re partying but it doesn’t matter because Ashton’s still holding his hand and there’s this warmth blossoming in his core and spreading to every part of his body and he finds he can’t really concentrate on much while all that is happening.

For the most part while they walk, he and Ashton tell each other _everything_ that’s happened to them since the other’s been gone. When Ashton tells him of the time he nearly got shot Calum stops breathing and his hand is gripping Ashton’s tighter than ever before, tighter than when Ashton left to board the plane.

“I made it, don’t worry. I’d never leave you alone _forever_.”

“Your ghost would probably haunt me anyway, probably remind me to separate the whites and the coloured clothes while I’m doing the washing.” Calum jokes, trying to lighten the mood _and_ hide the feeling of unease in his stomach.

Ashton laughs, loud and happy, and it warms Calum much like the hot chocolate he’d had that morning. He doesn’t know where they’re going but still, he would go. With Ashton, he’d go just about anywhere – except maybe a sewer because he isn’t too fond of sewers no matter how much he likes TMNT.

* * *

“We’re nearly there!” Ashton exclaims as they begin to trudge up a hill and Calum groans inwardly,  _a hill really?_

Idly, Calum wishes he had a calendar to mark the date of Ashton’s return but he doesn’t, Hell he doesn’t even _know_ today’s date.

Midway through the climb Calum drops Ashton’s hand, mainly because his own is becoming way too clammy for his liking an also because his heart won’t calm down. Ashton looks back at him and chuckles, he knows, he knows why Calum let go.

It takes the two of them about five minutes to climb up the hill and when they finally reach the top Calum wonders _why_ they’re up here. He can see quite a bit of the town from where they are and a distant memory pulses in the back of his mind but he can’t quite access it.

He’s staring up at the night sky when he feels Ashton turn him around and place his hands on his waist.

“Hey…” Calum whispers as he stares into hazel orbs and he jumps when he hears a _bang_ and then another and then another. He lifts his head, eyes flitting toward the sky and he stares in awe and also confusion as he watches gunpowder explode into a spectrum of pretty colours.

“Wha-What’s happening?” He says aloud and he hears Ashton huff out a laugh, mumbling ‘dork’ under his breath. Calum looks back to the blonde and watches curiously as Ashton holds the sides of his head in both his hands, Calum can feel his heart-rate skyrocket all at once, and then Ashton dips down to press his lips to Calum’s and everything feels familiar, everything feels right, everything feels like _home_.

Calum presses back, fingers tangling themselves into curly blonde locks. His eyes slip shut and suddenly there are fireworks bursting behind his eyelids and starlight dancing in his veins; _it’s been so long, it’s been so long._

Ashton pulls away and Calum’s eyes slowly flutter open, over the sound of the rush of blood in his ears he hadn’t even heard the constant _bang, bang, bang_ going on around them.

And then he’s being brought into Ashton’s arms and Ashton holds him like he’s something precious, something irreplaceable, and with a soft voice the blonde speaks, “Happy New Year Pup.”

Calum blinks owlishly, shuffling out of Ashton’s grasp a little so he could look at him. “New Year?” He asks and then he’s laughing because _no wonder_. _That’s_ why there were fireworks going off.

“I kinda thought you’d have forgotten.” He says, tone all teasing. Calum turns red and shoves Ashton away in embarrassment, “Shut up! Of course I’d forget, you just got back from the army…” He grumbles before letting out what was a mix between a shout and squeal when Ashton picked him up and spun him round.

In the midst of all the clumsy twirling Ashton ends up toppling over and they both end up a panting, laughing sprawled out mess on the ground.

“Missed you, missed you so much.” Calum says softly, moving closer to fit snug against Ashton, and just as softly comes the blonde’s reply of ‘missed you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
